Started When It Happend
by Percabeth-forever-2002
Summary: Annabeth Chase, normal routine can say. She is tall, enough to be a model. Percy Jackson world famous male model. When he is out scouting for more models what happens when they bump into each other and...kiss
1. Chapter 1

Started when it happens

Where is the stupid thing I thought as I searched for the new book that came out, it was here yesterday. If you know me than you must know my name. If not than I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm tall. Like really tall. 5'9 to be specific. I never had a boyfriend and the only date I had was for the junior prom and he was 4 inches shorter than me. I never been kissed and never was formally asked out.

Anyway I was looking for the book when I saw two girls from my school, Richardson High. The first one was Drew Tanka and the second was her cousin Sara Roshed. Both had black hair and enter changeable eyes, they could be sisters.

"Well look what the tramp brought in. Its the giant freak." Drew said trying to piss me off, it wasn't working.

"Hey freak how's the whether up there? At least we're normal night." Sara stated then they both laughed, while I stared blankly at both of them.

"Well at least I don't open my legs for anyone with a penis" I said then turned to walk away. In the mist of not looking where I was going, I tripped and landed on someone...my mouth connecting with whoever it was.

(**See im nice I'll give you a longer chapter and not end it now like my plans 3) **

I slowly opened my eyes hoping it was a boy, a cute one at that, and not a girl. I don't want my first kiss to be with a girl. When my eyes opened I was happy to find myself on a very handsome person and his adorable sea green eyes.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" we say in unison. We stared at each other for a few seconds then laughed. And I loved his laugh.

"Well uh...do you want to get some coffee for my incedent?" He looked at me with hope in his eyes and I couldn't say no. So I agreed.

We went to a café on the corner of the street and he bought me some coffee, me trying to buy my own first before he forced me to take a seat.

"So...how about 21 questions?"

**And that's the end sorry for the MIA stuff I'm really busy with cheer and school. I was planning on updating my other story on Halloween I just had no time with cheer and school.**

**Any way social media: IG:twerk_team_calypso **

**Twitter: pjo_forever_23 **

** tiairamonnay**

**Facebook:who uses it anymore?**

**Please review and put some questions in there for the game of 21 questions luv ya MWAH**


	2. AN sorry guys :(

Guys I need help with the questions for the game and that only. I know how I want to write this and I have a plan for everything, but I need the questions. Also if I need to, I will put this on hold for a few weeks to finish my other story on here and on wattpad. Any way thanks for adding this to your follows, facsimile and all that stuff but really I need some help. Love ya

Tiairamonnay


	3. newsssss

I got all my questions. Be prepared for an update soon...yay

Tiairamonnay


	4. Chapter 2

_Previously on Started when it happens:We went to a café on the corner of the street and he bought me some coffee, me trying to buy my own first before he forced me to take a seat ._

_"So...how about 21 questions_?"

Bold Percy normal Annabeth

"21 questions," I repeated,"sure."

"**Okay," he started, "favorite animal?"**

"Owl. Favorite food?"

**"Blue cookies. Favorite color?"**

"Grey or green. Favorite zoo animal?"

**"Penguins. Full name?"**

"Annabeth Marie Chase. Favorite movie?"

**"Finding Nemo, because fish are bae. Birthday?"**

"June 12 (is that right?). If you were gay, who would you date?"

**"Well, I would date Channing Tatum because he is freaking awesome. If you were the prime minister/ ruler of the world, what rules would you make?"**

"I would make everyone eat at least 3 lbs of candy a month so they would know if they were healthy enough for my liking. Of you could breed two animals to defy laws of nature, what animals would it be?"

"**That's easy actually, I would breed a fish and a horse to make a ancient Greek mythology creature, the hippocampus, and name it Rainbow. If you had any superpower, what would it be?"**

"I would want to read peoples mind or have the power to control them. What would your superhero name be?"

"I** have absolutely no idea. Too hard to think of. What outfit would your superhero wear?" **

"I would wear sweats and a t-shirt, then kick ads with awesome mind control. If you ruled the country, who would you get to write the national anthem?"

"**I would have my friend, Jason so it. Have you ever tried hopping on one leg while balancing five plates on your head, and holding a tray of cookies?"**

"No..."

"**Well I'll make sure you do when you come and visit me." He said jokingly.**

"Well have you ever tripped over your pet trying to get your phone, while it's ringing?"

"**No."**

"Well I'll make sure you do when I visit."

He started to speak again but was cut off by his phone ringing. I decided to not listen on the conversation, because it may be private.

"Well Annabeth, I got to head back to work, I'll see you soon."

We both got up and left the small café, heading separate directions. If only we knew what would happen after that on. Little. Kiss.

That was me trying to be mysterious... And I failed. ITS 2K15 YASSSS. but now we have school...boo. I used some questions from the reviews and that last one was my favorite.

Instagram: twerk_team_calypso and

Twitter: pjo_forever_23 and tiairamonnay

Wattpad: AlphaMonnay


End file.
